Regalos
by kgs
Summary: Es el primer San Valentin que pasan como pareja y Kirihara quiere sea especial, es una pena que Ryoma no piense lo mismo. SLASH.


_Hola!_

_Creo que me han salido un poco OoC; pero es mi segunda incursion en el mundo de Prince of tennis y aun no les tengo pillado el truco a los personajes._

_No se que tal habara salido, porque la pareja no es muy conocida; pero me encantan y asi que esta es mi pequeña aportacion al fandom con esta pareja._

_**Nota: **La historia contiene contenido SLASH, es decir, relaciones chio/chico. Si no te gusta en la pantalla hay un boton con una flecha de marcha atras, usalo.  
_

* * *

Kirihara espero apoyado sobre la pared del colegio esperando que las clases acabaran y viera a Ryoma salir por la puerta. Estaba nervioso, dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo y pasándose de vez en cuando la mano por el pelo. No tenia motivos para estar nervioso, solo era San Valentín, un día como otro cualquiera, que fuese su primer día de los enamorados como pareja no significaba nada. Miro su reloj y vio que las clases debían de estar apunto de terminar, metió la mano en el bolsillo y agarro con fuerza el pequeño paquete que contenía el regalo para Ryoma. 

Los estudiantes del Sheigaku salían como cualquier otro día, Akaya veía salir a decenas de personas con el informe, algunas en grupo, otras en pareja, de primer año y del último; pero ninguna de ellas era la persona a la que esperaba. Espero un rato hasta que poco a poco la gente dejo de salir y él decidió que si Echizen no salía entonces él tendría que entrar a buscarle.

Supo lo que pasaba cunado le vio salir de los vestuarios con su equipo de tenis.

-¡Ryo!

Ryoma oyó como alguien le llamaba y giro la cabeza en dirección a esa voz, se sorprendió al ver al moreno allí; porque por la hora que era eso significaba que el otro se había perdido las horas de la tarde para visitarle. El menor corrió hacia allí y Kirihara la dio un dulce y corto beso en los labios

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te buscaba

- ¿Para?

- Bueno, no hemos decidido que quieres que hagamos hoy

- Tengo entrenamiento- le dijo señalándole las pistas donde los otros miembros del equipo habían empezado a calentar

- Me refiero mas tarde

- No lo se, voy a estar cansado y oka-san no me deja salir entre semana

- Pero hoy es especial

- ¿Qué tiene de especial? Solo es jueves

- ¿No sabes que día es hoy?

- ¿14?

- Exacto- dijo comenzando a desesperarse con su novio- 14 de febrero, San Valentín

- Yo no creo en esta fecha. Quiero decir que es un día creado por los grandes centros comerciales para que nos gastemos el dinero en chocolates, regalos y flores

Akaya sintió una gran desilusión al oír las palabras del otro, después de todo el quería que ese fuera un día especial para los dos. Sin dejar mostrar nada de la tristeza que sentía saco la mano del bolsillo y con una expresión neutral le abrazo y acerco sus cuerpos

- ¿Querías que hiciésemos algo hoy?- dijo Ryoma

- No, no. Solo es que no sabia si tu querías hacer algo o no. De todas maneras ahora que ya tenemos claro que a ninguno de los dos nos va esta fecha me voy que yo también tengo entrenamiento y ya llego tarde.

Kirihara acortó la distancia entre ambos y le beso. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, ni siquiera cuando el aire comenzó a escasear, lo que lo consiguió fue la presencia de Tezuka, que cogio a Echizen de una oreja y les separo a la fuerza

- 100 vueltas a la pista Echizen

center /center

Cogio el autobús y se sentó en la ultima fila, al lado de la ventanilla. Normalmente estaría jugando a sus videojuegos; pero hoy no tenia ánimos para eso, así que simplemente apoyo la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y fijo la vista en el exterior, mientras que en su mano jugaba con la caja envuelta que se suponía no tendría que tener ya, porque era su regalo para Echizen; pero él no creía en San Valentín, se lo acababa de dejar muy claro.

Perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos llego a Rikkaidai mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Sin prisa llego hasta el vestuario, se cambio de ropa y fue hacia las pistas. Legaba tarde y seguro que eso le ocasionaría problemas con Sanada, Yukimura era estricto; pero mas comprensivo. Sin embargo del discurso que le daría Genichirou no le salvaría nadie. Al menos eso es lo que pensó; pero no estaba de ánimos para ser reprendido, así que simplemente llego y se puso a correr.

No tenia muy buena cara, mientras corría tenía el ceño fruncido, rasgos cansados, corría sin ganas… El resto del entrenamiento no fue tampoco nada bien. había momentos en los que se enfadaba con Echizen y consigo mismo pro hacerle caso a ese crió, entonces le daba a la pelota con tanta fuerza y precisión que los demás habían echo un área de protección a su alrededor; otras veces se deprimía intentando buscarle alguna explicación a porque su novio se comportaba así, entonces no conseguía darle a ninguna de las pelotas que la maquina le lanzaba, con lo que el circulo aumentaba a su alrededor. Sanada cansado del comportamiento del otro apago la maquina y luego le quito la raqueta de las manos. Iba a regañarle, Akaya lo sabia y también sabia que se lo merecía; pero no podía evitar que su cabeza no estuviese donde tenia que estar, sin embargo el regaño nunca llego, a su lado apareció Seiichi le cogio del brazo y negó con la cabeza

- Akaya- dijo peliazul- Lo mejor será que vayas a casa. No pareces centrado y puedes lesionar a alguien.

center /center

Abrió la puerta de casa y el silencio y la oscuridad del hogar vació fue lo que recibió. Sin hacer caso de eso, se quito las deportivas llenas de barro y en calcetines fue a la cocina, donde cogio un vaso de agua y subió a su cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta y encender la luz lo primero que vio fue a Ryoma Echizen sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y con un gran lazo rojo en el pecho, mirándole con una débil sonrisa.

El moreno no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando intentando comprender lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Esa mirada penetrante sobre su persona estaba empezando a poner nervioso al novato del Sheigaku, el cual podía sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el escrutinio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola

- Hola- dijo aun paralizado de la sorpresa de verle allí- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es San Valentín- respondió el menor girando la cara para no mirarle a los ojos

- Digiste que no era una fecha importante

- Pero para ti si. Por eso fuiste hoy a verme ¿verdad? Pero yo no me di cuenta y lo fastidie.

- No pasa nada

- No, si que pasa. No se me ocurrió que para ti fuese importante este día

- No es el día- dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama- Solo me apetecía pasar el día contigo.

- Bueno, ya me tienes aquí- dijo mirándole fijamente

- Si.

Puso su mano en la cara del otro y le acaricio la mejilla antes de acercar su cara y besarle con dulzura, sin prisa, saboreando los labios del otro, sin las prisas de los últimos besos que habían tenido. Se separaron con reticencia y apoyaron sus frentes para seguir manteniendo algún tipo de contacto entre ellos.

- ¿Cómo has entrado?

- Por la ventana.

- Eres como un gato ¿no?

- Tampoco esta tan alto- dijo Echizen dejándose caer sobre la cama

- ¿A que viene ese lazo?

- ¿No se nota?- dijo cogiendo uno de los extremos del lazo- Soy tu regalo

- ¿Tu?

- No te había comprado nada, porque no pense que este día te importase, así que he decidido que yo seré el regalo

Eso hizo que miles de imágenes se formasen en la cabeza del moreno, todas ella implicaban a Ryoma tumbado desnudo bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre. Intento alejar las imágenes de su mente y añadió lo mas clamado posible.

- Eres demasiado crió para saber lo que significa que te regales a ti mismo

- Se lo que significa.- dijo sonrojado al ver la mirada lujuriosa en los ojos del otro.- Y no soy un crió

- Solo tienes trece años. Los chicos a tu edad no se "regalan"

- Los chicos de mi edad tampoco participan en el US Open y yo lo he hecho.

- Da igual. No voy a acostarme contigo solo porque no me hayas echo comprado nada.

- Yo… no ahora- dijo sonrojado el pequeño de los Echizen- No es un regalo para ahora, sino para algún día.

Kirihara le vio tumbado en la cama sonrojado y mirando ala pared, intentando regir su mirada, eso solo hizo que sonriera al ver como Ryoma, a pesar de ser un gran jugador de tenis, aun se comportaba como un chico de trece años normal. Porque no importaba lo bien jugador que fuese, lo adulto que pareciese según sus acciones, luego hacia cosas como esta, impredecibles y absurdas, sonrojarse al referirse al sexo, apartar la mirada por vergüenza… y entonces volvía a ser un chico normal. Y eso, ese contraste entre sus dos lados, era lo que mas loco volvía al moreno.

Kirihara le beso y se levanto yendo hacia hasta su mochila, donde busco hasta que encontró la caja que había llevado todo el día en el bolsillo. La cogio con firmeza y volvió a la cama, dándosela a Ryoma, que la cogio con timidez y la abrió para ver lo que había. Dentro había una cadena de plata que pasaba a través de un sencillo anillo de plata. Ryoma lo cogio y se lo tendió al otro para que se lo pusiese, cosa que no dudo en hacer. Una vez echo Akaya le abrazo por la espalda y le quito el lazo a su "regalo", después se dejaron caer en la cama hasta quedar tumbados y allí abrazados, entre besos y charlas se quedaron dormidos


End file.
